


Art: Gratitude

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Fluff and Crack, Humour, M/M, Magic, Mistaken Identity, Not Canon Compliant, Wasps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Arthur has lifted the ban on magic and made Merlin Court Sorcerer but when he visits him, Merlin nearly takes his head off with a blast of power.





	Art: Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts).

> For the amazing Tari_Sue. I got it into m head it was your birthday sometime soon so did this silly little thing. I hope you like it, clea2011 very kindly gave it a once over

Gratitude:

Arthur had abolished the ban on magic months ago and went to see how Merlin was settling into his new role as ‘Court Sorcerer’.

As he approached Merlin, he had to duck to avoid having his head blown off with a blast of magic!

  
  


Arthur’s golden locks were smouldering.

“Merlin! I lift the ban on magic and this is how you repay me?” Arthur said, clearly hurt and angry.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur. I was trying to hit a fly.”

“A fly! You could have killed me! Besides, I thought you hated hunting and killing.”

“There are some exceptions,” Merlin said sheepishly.

Arthur bent down to examine the fly’s corpse that could so easily been his (if it wasn’t for his exceptional lightning fast reflexes).

It had black and yellow stripes.

“Merlin, that was not a fly.”

“Really?”

“It was a  _ wasp!” _

“Oh.”

“Yes, and their relatives don’t look happy!”

A huge mass of angry yellow and black beasties gathered and were heading straight for Merlin and Arthur.

“RUN!”

“Just like old times, Arthur.” Merlin panted with a smile.

“No, Merlin, not like old times, now you can use magic to get rid of them.”

“It’s hard to concentrate.”

_ “MERLIN!” _

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the tale; don't get on the bad side of a wasp!  
Thanks for taking a peek I hope you like what you saw!


End file.
